Humans
Humans are a mortal species upon the world of Morpheus. This is the standard common race, and the one that dominate the population of the world of Morpheus. Known as 'Morphians' by those from across the galaxy, humans have been on the planet for many years. Humans are typically average in all shapes and forms. Born from the hands of Data, these individuals strive and depend on the upbringing of their cultures and class to impact on there life cycle. With a lifespan of up to 100 years in normal life, the age of this kin again depends on whether they are blessed with a class of knowledge and age to even consider a longer life or immortality. Anatomy The written physical description provided should include the shared characteristics between all relevant kin (No matter what the sub-species or location). Any physical traits worth mentioning: both visible (pointed ears, tails, ...) and invisible (enhanced strength, internal anatomy, ...). Personality Traits The general shared personality traits of the race. These could develop as result of environmental factors or through genetics. Magic Ability and Powers Remove this section if not applicable. If applicable: * is the entire species magic user or only parts? * what types of magic are there? * how does the magic work? (recharging, what's the power source, ...) Location Where in the world of Morpheus is this race most likely found? Do they Travel? Life Cycle Description of the life of an individual of this species, with notable events. Start by explaining there Development. Birth & Childhood How is the species born? Is there any distinct development for their childhood? Youth and Teen-Years Is there any distinct development for their teenage years? Coming of age ceremonies? Puberty? etc. Adulthood Is there any distinct development for their adult years? Senior Years Is there any distinct development for their senior years? Death & Burial What happens when this race dies? How do they celebrate death? Relations What relationships does your race have with other species. Does this effect the society? How do they interact with each other? Are there any social customs that are worthy of noting? Religion What gods do they follow? Do they have any customs, rituals or ceremonies they follow. Languages What languages do they speak? Sex & Mating How do they breed and/or repopulate? Is the race man made? Diet/Feeding Do they have any specific dietary needs? Do they feed on anything out of the norm? (More specific for races like Vampires) Genetic Weaknesses & Strengths Are there any specific weaknesses this species has? To disease, magic types or weapons? For example Fae not being able to touch iron, light magic strong against dark magic etc. 'Notable Classes' What classes are commonly found amongst this race?List of classes Sub-Species If there are any subspecies, add a section for each of them. Hybrids Separate section for hybrids: ideally, hybrids would have both strengths and weaknesses from both (or all) the species they originate from. Add some pointers here; no strict rules because each hybrid will probably have different genetics. Family's / Clans / Tribes Is there any famous/royal family's or tribes amongst the race? Notable Characters Notable playable characters, Link wikia profiles. History & Advancement List major key points in the history of this race. How did this race populate? When were they first documented, were they around before first documents? Are they originally from another planet in the galaxy? Have they been in any battles? Conquered any lands? Meta-Information Information for role players? Is this race playable in MORRP rooms? Any traits that will need to be limited or void in select MORRP rooms. Category:Humanoids